


The Drawer

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Found it!"
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Zechs Merquise
Kudos: 4
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	The Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'hiding in plain sight'
> 
> (someday, I'll get all of my kinda-related Zechs/Duo stuff sorted into a series...)

Despite promising not to interrupt, the indescribably metallic crash from the kitchen had Zechs on his feet. 

"Found it!" Duo called just before Zechs reached the kitchen. "It was totally in the drawer after all!" 

Zechs knew about the drawer. The lone drawer. Half utensils, half things that didn't belong in the kitchen... He wanted to say his own place was better, but it wouldn't entirely be the truth. Duo at least tried to cook instead of living on too much food-truck fare. 

Probably had plenty of his own stuff hiding in plain sight... 

He went to sit back down.


End file.
